


Announcememe

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: Monika tries to make an announcement, but everyone memes about it.





	Announcememe

“Okay, everyone!” Monika addresses the club with her usual catchphrase. “It’s time to share-- Sayori, wat doing?”

Sayori was standing on top of a desk at the back of the classroom, imitating Monika’s signature pose. “Okay, everyone!” she exclaims, before giggling to herself. “It’s time to share poems!” She approaches Natsuki, who was seated in a desk in front of her, with a poem and a cupcake on the desk. Sayori takes Natsuki’s poem, and replaces it with her own.

“Welcome to NNN. Natsuki News Network, not No Nut November, dummy! In today’s news, the club president of the Literature Club has announced that it is time to share poems!” Natsuki announces. She pulls out a large, broken clock from under her desk, holding it up with both hands. “It’s time to share poems! It’s time to share poems, okay?!” she exclaims, vigorously shaking the clock.

MC stares at the two of them. “Announcement meme haha yes funny.” he states matter-of-factly, clearly not getting the joke.

Monika smiles sadly. “It’s funny because whenever I make an announcement you guys meme about it.”

“That’s not true!” Yuri interjects. “Remember when we had a club meeting over a year ago, on Friday, 22nd September 2017, and you made an announcement? No one in the club memed about that!”

“Breaking news!” Natsuki continues. “For the first time ever, the club president is wrong! Club president gets schooled by club member! What does this mean for the society we live in? More at 9!”

“That’s because I had just started the club, and no one else was in it…” Monika mutters under her breath.

“Excuse me, what the fuck? Who are you calling ‘no one’?” an unfamiliar voice from Sayori’s bag says.

Sayori gently opens her bag, and Mr. Bird flies out, landing in front of Monika. He sighs and shakes his head. “I’ve been here since before the start of the club! I’ve been instrumental in writing poetry; in fact, your famous ‘The Way They Fly’ poem was inspired by me! And yet, you call me ‘no one’?!” Mr. Bird shouts furiously. “All you guys ever talk about is Mr. Cow! Mr. Cow this, Mr. Cow that. No one remembers Mr. Bird. What’s so great about that fatty anyway?!”

“Who are you calling fatty?!” a loud voice echoes out from within Sayori’s bag. Mr. Cow emerges from within, and walks over to Mr. Bird. “ _Moo_ -ve bird, get out of the way!” he says, tackling Mr. Bird from the side and sending him flying. Mr. Bird slams against the wall, bouncing off it. He gracefully backflips in midair while ungracefully flipping the bird at Mr. Cow, before landing on his feet.

“Must you always interrupt my conversations with your incessant yelling?” Mr. Bird yells. “Can you not be useless for once?! Can you even learn any move other than ‘tackle’?”

“I’m useless? Ahahaha!” Mr. Cow laughs maniacally. “Mr. Bird, I can’t believe how delusional and self-important you are! I’ll have you know that if not for me, the entire Literature Club would not even exist! Sayori is only alive because of my Seed Milk! I composed all the _moo_ -sic! And while you were busy sitting motionlessly in Sayori’s room, I was comforting her, putting her in a better _moo_ -d, while she slept under the _moo_ -nlight!”

“And yet, Sayori fucking dies!” Mr. Bird retorts.

“No u.” Mr. Cow says.

“Guys! I’m still here and I’m not dead! I’m only dead inside!” Sayori exclaims.

“This doesn’t concern you!” Mr. Bird and Mr. Cow shout in unison.

“It kinda does…” Sayori mumbles while _moo_ -nwalking backwards.

Mr. Cow turns to face Monika. “ _Moo_ -nika! Surely you realise how important I am, amirite?”

Mr. Bird flies up, landing on Mr. Cow’s head. “Don’t listen to him! He’s just trying to make me look bad! I’m way more useful and important than that _cow_ -ard!”

Monika looks at the two of them tentatively. “Mr. Cow… Mr. Bird…. Natsuki! Yeah, your arguing is making Natsuki uncomfortable!”

“Actually, it’s not like I care or anything, dummy.” Natsuki says, crossing her arms and turning away. “Get Yuri to help instead.”

“As much as I would like to help, I regret to inform you that I cannot be of any assistance at this moment, as I am currently preoccupied with reading, tea, and chocolate. Because _someone_ isn’t feeding me the chocolate.” Yuri nonchalantly replies, not even looking up from her book. “Perhaps you should ask MC instead. He’s the main character, after all.”

“What about me?! They’re my plushies!” Sayori interjects, only to be ignored by everyone else.

MC stares at Mr. Cow and Mr. Bird, deep in thought. “Mr. Cow… Mr. Bird… Monika! Yeah, your arguing is making Monika uncomfortable!”

“We’ve come full circle now. Time to shut down the Literature Club.” Monika says. “I would make an announcement about this, but you guys would just meme about it anyway. The Literature Club was a mistake.”

Monika rides on Mr. Bird, and they fly straight into the wall with a resounding crash. Dust and debris flies everywhere but soon settles, revealing a Hole in Wall. Everyone gathers around to look through the hole, and sees Monika and Mr. Bird soaring off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a reference to an announcement on r/DDLC which said "It’s funny because whenever I put something in the announcement bar you guys meme about it".


End file.
